


Marry that boy.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drinking, Drunk Derek Hale, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Not Underage, Peter wanted Stiles as his mate, Sterek Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles is drunk, Derek is drunk, and they want to go to Las Vegas and get married.





	Marry that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the sterek week 2018 "Lyrics and quotes" in this case, I used "marry you" by Bruno Mars as inspiration♥ I hope you like it!

     If you asked Stiles, he would say everything was Lydia’s fault. It was her idea to “poison” the werewolves. Okay, maybe this time wasn’t like the first time, she just gave them enough alcohol with wolfsbane until they were drunk.

So, yeah, the party was full of drunk werewolves, and him? He was drunk after the first beer, she didn’t dare to say “Hey, Stiles! Don’t drink that, it’s really strong because it’s for werewolves!”

Somehow he ended up talking with Derek. His cheeks were pink and his eyes had this shine, because, yes, Derek drank a few beers and maybe it was his first time getting drunk, it was a little amused if you think about it.

Derek’s hand was on Stile’s lower back and he leaned close so he could speak over the music, his lips touching Stiles’ ear, making him shiver.

“We should get married, Las Vegas is not that far” Said Derek, his fingers digging in Stiles’ hip.

“Why do you want to marry me?” asked Stiles.

“‘Cause you smell really good” was Derek’s answer. He nozzled behind Stiles’ ear and Stiles let out a little giggle “And your eyes are pretty”.

“It tickles, stop” the younger boy pushed Derek’s face. “And maybe it’s also because you’re really drunk”.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Do you want to marry me?” repeated the werewolf.

“Of course I want, but you don’t like me, you’re always all grr, and ‘Stiles, no’, and ‘You’re such an idiot, Stiles’ and ‘No, I don’t know where my eyebrows go’”

“I do like you, but I also think you’re an idiot, but you’ll be also stupid if you don’t say ‘I do’, think about it this way, I have money and half of it would be yours”

“I don’t want your money, duh, If I wanted money I would said yes to Peter when he asked me to be his mate” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek growled and tightened his grip in Stiles’ hip.

“I’ll take it as a no, then”

“I didn’t say no, I said I don’t care about your money, but, sure, let’s do it”

“Let’s go then”

“Right now? No, we’re drunk, we can’t drive”

“Let’s take the bus then” Derek let out a little smile and then kissed Stiles’ cheek.

“Okay, it sounds fine, let’s go” Stiles took Derek’s hand and they started to walk.

“Wait! Where are you going? We were going to play uno” yelled Isaac from Lydia’s pool.

“We're going to Las Vegas, Stiles and I are getting married” Informed Derek.

Everyone remained in silence, and then suddenly they started to run, looking for clothes and something to wear in the wedding, even if the house was Lydia’s.

“Don’t move, we’re going too!” Said Erica, trying to close one of Lydia’s dresses but her breasts were bigger, so she left the zipper half the way and put a jacked on.

“It fits me better than it fits you” spoke Isaac, also wearing one of Lydia’s dresses.

“No, it doesn’t” the redhead pouted and crossed her arms.

“Okay, we’re ready” Scott was wearing one of Lydia’s pants and it was really short but he looked like he didn’t care at all.

They walked to the bus station and tried to buy the tickets.

“No, sir, I can’t sell you the tickets, you reek like alcohol and you’ll make the other passenger uncomfortable” said the woman at the bus station.

“Listen, you…” started Jackson.

“Okay, we’ll take a cab, it’ll be faster anyways” Derek waved his free hand and looked outside the bus station for a cab.

“There!” said Lydia and she raised her hand so the cab could see them.

The driver saw her and drove until he was in front of them.

The cab was small for all of them but they managed to fit. Stiles was in Derek’s lap. Derek’s hands wrapping his waist. Lydia on top of Jackson, Erica was on top of Boyd, Isaac on top of Erica, because Boyd was really strong and he didn’t mind and Scott was alone in the front part.

“Where do you want to go?” asked the man.

“Las Vegas! To a chapel!” said Stiles, excited.

“It’s going to cost a lot, are you sure?”

“Yeah, we’re sure” Stiles could feel Derek’s smile against his nape.

“And hurry up! Before they get sober enough!” said Lydia.

“If you hurry up, I’ll pay you the double!” said Jackson.

The driver arrived to Las Vegas really fast, they were there in one hour, maybe a little less.

“Stop here!” said Stiles and he walked out of the car, no waiting for it to stop totally and he almost fell face first, but Derek’s hand was in his waist before it.

Derek and Jackson paid and the driver drove away with a smile in his lips.

“Why here?” asked Boyd.

“Because I need something from the supermarket” answered the human.

Stiles walked inside the supermarket and to the cereal aisle. He took one box of cereal that said “One ring inside the box!” and opened it, right in the middle of the aisle, he pulled out the ring and then he took Derek’s left hand. He tried to fit it on Derek’s ring finger but the plastic ring was smaller so he put it on his pinky. Derek did the same but Stiles’ fingers were thinner and it fitted on his ring finger.

They walked to the cash register and paid for the cereal. Outside the supermarket was a homeless man and they gave him the cereal boxes.

“Do you want to come with us? We’re getting married” asked Stiles to the man, who was munching the cereal now.

“Sure, where are you going, I know one little chapel and Elvis can be the priest if you pay them enough”.

“I love Elvis! That would be nice!” Stiles jumped a little and then they followed the homeless man.

The chapel was, in fact, small, but it was cute, the lights were yellow and the place felt warmer because of it.

“Hi! What can we do for you? A wedding? An annulment?” asked a man in Elvis’ clothes.

“A wedding” answered Derek, taking Stiles hand again.

“Okay, first, you have to pay and then I’ll need your signature here, here and here” said Elvis, pointing.

They signed and Scott and Boyd signed above the lines that said “witnesses”.

“Oh, god, the vows? I don’t know what to say, ugh, I love when you’re all grr and ‘Stiles!’ and that you’re always worried for me, and I love when you pretend you hate us but in reality, you love us with every inch of your body” rumbled Stiles.

“And I love when you shut up” said Derek, kissing him.

“Hey! the kissing is at the end! Now, Stiles, right? do you…”

“I do!” Stiles kissed Derek again.

“And Derek…”

“I do” Derek smiled in the kiss.

“God, fine, I declare you husband and husband”

The wedding was really fast, it included a little bouquet of flowers, a little film of the ceremony, two songs of Elvis singed by the priest and three pizzas, one soda and a little cake that tasted like cardboard, but the homeless man said it was delicious and he took it to share it with his friends.

“Let’s go to a motel” suggested Erica.

“Yes, I’m really tired, we can go back to beacon Hills tomorrow” informed Isaac.

“Oh, yeah, just let me… “ Stiles throw the bouquet of flowers and Erica catched it.

“Wait one second” said the cameraman and then he gave them the CD with the video of the wedding, the technology was awesome.

They found a motel a little after. Lydia and Jackson paid for one room with one bed, Boyd and Erica did the same and of course Derek and Stiles paid for the biggest bedroom with the biggest bed, Isaac and Scott decided to sleep in the same bedroom but in different beds.

“We should make sexy things” said Stiles, kissing Derek’s face over and over again. But they were tired and they fell asleep.

 

In the morning Stiles woke up, Derek’s arms were tangled on his waist and his face pressed against his nape. It was nice. Being the little spoon was awesome.

“Are you awake?” asked Derek and Stiles’ heart started to beat like crazy.

“Yeah…”

“Do you want an annulment?” asked Derek carefully after a few seconds.

“Do you?” asked Stiles, feeling a little sad.

“...No” confessed the werewolf.

“Cool…” Stiles touched Derek’s arm with the tip of his fingers “Maybe we can have our honeymoon? the sexy time?” asked the human, moving his eyebrows, feeling happy even when he felt a hammering inside his head.

“Yeah” Derek smiled against Stiles neck.

Yes, it was really nice.

“But first take a shower, you reek like alcohol, and I prefer your smell, not cheap beer”

“Fine” Stiles rolled his eyes and got up from the bed “Wanna join me?” he extended his hand, the plastic ring still on his finger.

Derek took his hand, his own ring on his pinky finger.

“Yes”.

“For your information, the walls are really thin!” yelled Jackson from the next room.

“Shut up Whittemore! You’re ruining the diversion, I wanted to hear!” shouted back Erica.

They rolled their eyes at that.

“We can wait until we arrive to Beacon Hills” suggested Stiles.

“Or you can be quiet” whispered Derek in his ear.

“Yeah, not gonna happen” said Stiles.

And then it didn’t happen.  

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta from this fandom (not in english, at least) and I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes, sorry if I wrote something wrong!


End file.
